Field of the Invention
The need for surgical suction devices has been well documented and demonstrated in the prior art. In general, and its simplest form, these devices constitute elongated tubes of small but varying diameters; usually, they are less than a foot in length. The proximal end is fitted to a flexible rubber or plastic tube which in turn is fitted to a vacuum source. The distal end of the elongated tube is inserted into an open wound of a patient. Fluid pooling in the environs of the wound is sucked by the elongated tube at that distal end; through the suction tube and through the flexible rubber tube for final disposal.
These suction tubes are difficult to clean as they are generally of small bore. When employing plastic as the construction material they are considered to be disposable.
The suction tube is oftentimes supplied with a side port that is close to its proximal end. At rest the suction draws air through the side port and therefor no suction is at the suction device's distal end. The user of the device, when it is desirous to effect a suction gradient at the said distal end, closes the side port by applying a thumb or finger over the side port. The side port together with the thumb of the users act as a valve for the suction device. It will be seen that the device can be easily held by one hand with the thumb of the hand being strategically positioned close to the side port for positioning thereon as needed.
As was stated, such suction devices of the prior art, are frequently made of plastic. While, because of the cheapness of plastic such suction device may be disposable, the weight of such a plastic suction device is so light that the user can hardly sense its presence in the hand so finds difficulty in effecting good control of the suction device when positioning its distal end into the site requiring aspiration.
To avoid such a light weight structure, the suction device may be made of metal, to increase the sense of presence of the device in the user's hand. However, when constructed of metal which is a more expensive material, it is advantage to use the suction device over and over again. Re-use of the suction require the need to be able to thoroughly clean the inside bore of the suction device and to be able to autoclave the suction device or to sterilize the suction device by other means.
In some prior art suction devices, the tubes are bent intermediate the ends to give enhance holding and directing of the suction device. A bend in the suction device makes it even more difficult to accomplish thorough cleaning. internally. The present suction devices are primarily designed towards general or specific "applications."